Unique
by ajr818
Summary: Four friends learning what it means to grow up. A coming of age story. Told from multiple POVs. AH, canon.
1. Rosalie: I Have A Question To Ask You

**A/N: This is going to be something a little bit different than what I usually write. I originally wrote this awhile back, not as a fanfiction but as something for fun. I've wanted to revisit it for a while since I've started a sequel but haven't finished it yet. I figured it might be fun to rework this as a fanfiction and see how it turns out. Since the entire thing is completely written (just working on some edits as I go along), it will not be long at all between updates. Maybe once a day to start, maybe more. This is going to be told from multiple POVs, as I'm going to tell each person's story. I hope you'll give it a shot.**

**If you read my other stories, I am not abandoning them. There will be updates for those stories, but I can't exactly say when they will be. Soon, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

"_It's about a girl who is on the cusp of becoming someone. A girl who may not know what she wants right now, and she may not know who she is right now, but who deserves the chance to find out." ~Jodi Picoult_

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rosalie, we have another gift for you." It was my 18th birthday, and I had already gotten an iPod, an iPod Dock,and anew comforter set for college. That was enough for me, but I wondered what else my parents had up their sleeves, secretly hoping for that new BMW I'd been eyeing at the dealership down the road.

"You have to come outside to get it," my dad said, while grinning excitedly at my mom.

I followed my parents outside, inwardly shrieking that the BMW could be a possibility. When I got outside and didn't see anything, my inner freak out died down a little.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Go up in your tree house, and grab the box on the card table. Bring it down," my dad explained, pointing up into the direction of the dilapidated tree house that I had helped him build when I was six. Well, I had thought I was helping, but I was mostly likely just making it more difficult.

"Dad, I haven't been up there in years. Why would you put it there?" I asked as I started climbing up the ladder. He didn't bother answering my question, though, and my mom stayed quiet, also. When I got up in the tree house, I picked up the box without opening it and took it back down to the ground where my parents stood waiting with anxious faces.

"Okay ... open it," my mom said, while she looked anxiously back and forth between my dad and me.

I opened the box and found four plane tickets. I looked at the city on the tickets.

"Seattle? What's in Seattle?" I asked. What was in Seattle that I would actually care to see? The Space Needle? Why would an eighteen-year-old go all the way to Seattle to see the Space Needle? The only thing that was actually appealing about Seattle was the shopping I could do, although the shopping would have been better in L.A. or N.Y.C., or even Miami. But Seattle? Were my parents insane?

While I dwelled on these thoughts, my parents started to explain that they were giving me tickets for my three best friends, Alice, Bella, and Angela, and me to Seattle to go on the set of the movie, First Bite. The movie was based on a book all of us were obsessed with about a seventeen-year-old girl who falls for a vampire. My best friend, Bella, was also in love with the guy who played the vampire the girl falls for, Edward Cullen.

"Oh my God! I have to call the girls. Do they know? When do we leave?" I rambled, completely flabbergasted and excited at the same time.

"You leave next weekend. I can't guarantee you girls will be able to see anyone or anything, but we figured you wouldn't really care as long as you could say that you went," my mom explained.

"This is awesome! I'm going to go call them." I ran to my room and grabbed my cell phone, four-waying my friends, whom already knew we had the tickets, because they were in on it the entire time.

"Wow. I still can't believe we're going on the set. Maybe you'll even be able to see Edward, Bella. What am I going to wear? We'll definitely have to go shopping," I rambled.

_"Rose, slow down. I can hardly understand what you're saying,"_ Bella sarcastically complained, laughing.

_"Actually, we have another present for you from all of us. We _are_going shopping before we go. We're buying your stuff on top of our own,"_ Alice explained.

"Really? When are we going?" I asked, flopping down onto my bed.

_"I can't go this weekend, because I have a Robotics thing,"_ Angela said. Always the geeky one.

_"That's good, because I can't go this weekend either. I have to go to my sister's softball game on Saturday, and I have to work on Sunday,"_ Bella explained.

_"How about tomorrow? I don't have any plans tomorrow. Does anybody else?"_ Alice asked.

_"I don't have anything going on tomorrow,"_ Bella said.

_"Me neither,"_ Angela added.

_"Okay. How about you, Rose?"_ Damn it. I actually did have plans.

"I was supposed to go with Emmett to Travis's football game, but I'll call him and cancel."

_"What time is the game?"_ Alice asked.

"Emmett was coming to get me at six, but I think the game is at eight, because he said something about wanting to go out to dinner before." I smiled to myself, thinking about Em.

_"You could still go with Emmett. We could go to the mall right when school gets out, do our shopping, and be back to your house by six. Emmett could even go shopping with us if he wanted to and give us a ride, since his truck has a lot more room than my bug. We will probably need the truck bed for the bags,"_ Alice said.

I laughed. "I'm not so sure Emmett would want to go shopping with us. You know how guys are with shopping. I took him with me to go school shopping last year, and he about had a conniption and was complaining about how long it was taking me in the dressing room. I'll call and ask him if we can use his truck, though. Who knows? Maybe he will come with us. It would be a whole lot easier."

_"I gotta go. My sister's bugging me about being on the phone for so long. Bye,"_ Bella said.

"Bye," Angela, Alice, and I all said in unison.

"I better go, too. I'm going to call Emmett and tell him the news. Bye," I said.

_"Bye,"_ Angela said.

_"See you tomorrow,"_ Alice said.

"See ya."

I hung up the phone and dialed Emmett's number. While I waited for him to pick up, I dwelled on how Emmett and I had got together. I had always seen Emmett walking the halls of our high school, LaDelta, but I had never talked to him before. About a year and a half ago, my mom had asked me to pick up my older sister, Tanya, from hockey practice, because Tanya's car was in the shop but told me the wrong time. She told me to pick her up at five when she actually got out at six. When I got there, I walked into the arena and saw they were still practicing, so I sat in the stands and spotted Emmett, staring at me from the coaches' box. He walked out of the box and started making his way up the stairs in my direction. I was freaking out, because he had never said one word to me before, and now he was approaching me. For a second, I thought he was going to yell at me for being there, but he just sat down next to me and introduced himself. He said he was the assistant coach of the team. We talked for the whole hour about random things. When Tanya walked over after the practice was over and we got ready to leave, Emmett asked me out to dinner, and we had been together ever since.

_"Hello."_

"Hey. It's Rose. What's up?"

_"Nothing much. What's up with you?"_

"I have a favor to ask of you, actually."

_"Your wish is my command, darling,"_ Emmett said in a fake Southern accent.

"That's a sexy accent you have there, cowboy … but now my favor. Can I borrow your truck tomorrow after school? The girls and I want to go shopping, and we need the truck bed for the bags," I explained.

_"What about Travis's football game? Will you be done in time for it? He was really excited about you coming."_

Travis, Emmett's eight-year-old brother, absolutely adored me. He thought of me as his big sister. I adored him right back. Whenever we got together, we would always play pranks on Em. That had definitely brought us closer. I was surprised Emmett even wanted me to go to the game. He found it annoying when we would pull something on him. I found it hilarious.

"Ha ha. Very funny. It won't take us that long. We should be done by six. You wanna come? You can be my bodyguard," I said slyly.

_"That's a very tempting offer, but I think I'm going to pass."_

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. My parents got the girls and me plane tickets to go to Seattle next weekend to go on the set of First Bite for my birthday. That's why we're going shopping … for the trip," I explained.

_"That's awesome. That reminds me, I'm coming over in an hour to give you your birthday present."_

"You know what? My parents just left to go to dinner and a movie with my dad's work friends, and my sister has class. No one will be in the house for, I don't know, about four hours. Why don't you come over right now?" I said seductively, hoping I could convince him since we hadn't been alone in who knew how long.

_"I am running to the truck right now,"_ Emmett said excitedly.

"See you in a little bit."

_"Love you."_

"Love you, too. Bye."

After I hung up the phone, I logged on to my laptop and checked my email.

"You've got mail," my AOL email's monotone voice stated as I logged into my account.

"Just spam," I said to myself, not really expecting much else.

I started thinking about what Bella would do if she actually saw Edward Cullen. She would probably end up passing out if she ever laid eyes on him. Or she would make a complete fool out of herself and just stare with her tongue hanging out or something to that extent. Bella had always been the shocker of the group, the one who you never knew what her reaction would be when something big happened to her or one of her friends. It was always a huge surprise.

While I was daydreaming, I heard the doorbell being rung repeatedly.

"There's Em," I said to my Golden Retriever, Jay, who happened to walk into my room and lie down on my bed at that moment.

I ran downstairs and opened the door. Emmett was standing at the door, wearing a black leather jacket over his white wife-beater, faded blue jeans, and black Nikes. His dark brown hair was wet, because it was raining. His sparkling blue eyes were gazing into my green ones. Beneath that white wife-beater, I could see his _very_ toned washboard abs and defined pecs. Just looking at him, I still couldn't believe he had picked me. At school, he could have had any girl he wanted, but he picked me. He led the soccer team to the state championships two years in a row, and he was also the captain of both the football and hockey teams. That automatically put him on the top of the "Most Lusted After" list.

"Hey." Emmett's voice was husky.

"Hey," I said, leaning against the door frame.

Emmett walked in and shut the door behind him. After the door was shut, he turned around and grabbed me around the waist and flipped me around, so my back was to the door. Then, he pushed me against it and placed his hands on either side of my head, trapping me, his face an inch from mine.

"Happy birthday." Em's voice was trembling now.

Then, he leaned in and kissed me. It was a deeply passionate kiss that I could feel all the way from my scalp to the tips of my toes.

"Hold on a second," I murmured against Emmett's lips.

God, his lips were so soft but strong at the same time.

"Em ... hold on." I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked breathlessly.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the living room. Before we could make it, though, Emmett leaned down and pulled my legs out from under me and carried me into the living room to the couch. He put me down on the couch before crawling on top of me.

"What time does Tanya get back?" Emmett asked, his lips on my jaw.

"She gets home around eleven."

"When do your parents get home?" Emmett said, now at my ear.

"Probably around one."

"Good. That gives us plenty of time," Emmett said, now at my neck.

I grabbed Emmett's jacket and yanked it over his built shoulders then went for the wife-beater. While I practically ripped it off him, Emmett unbuttoned my blouse.

"Where do your parents think you are?" I asked.

"They think I'm at Tyler's house doing a paper for AP Gov." Emmett was in practically all advanced placement classes, while I only had one AP class, AP English.

"So, is this my birthday present?" I asked, running my lips from his jaw down to his throat.

"Shit. I have to run out to the truck and get it." Emmett started to untangle himself from my grasp.

"Wait. You can give it to me later," I said, grabbing Emmett's shoulder and holding him to me.

"If I don't give it to you now, I'll probably forget all about it until I get home, and then there would have been no point in me coming over," Emmett explained, pulling away from me.

I groaned. "Well, that's not entirely true."

"I would rather have a more legit reason for coming over than _that_," Emmett said, chuckling.

"Fine. Go get it."

"I'll be right back." And with that, Emmett was heading out the door.

I stood up, walked into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. As I was looking at its contents, Emmett was suddenly behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my shoulder.

"Come with me." Emmett grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

When we got to my room, Emmett turned around and shut the door. When he turned around, I grabbed his hand and yanked him to the bed, pushing him down. As I was climbing on top of him, he stopped me.

"Rose, wait ... I have to give you your birthday present." Now he suddenly sounded nervous, and that worried me a little bit. He never got nervous.

"I thought _this_ was my birthday present."

"No. It's not." Now, he sounded more determined.

Em sat up and gazed at me like he was looking for something in my eyes. It felt like he could see all the way into my soul. Like he could see my every fear, want, expectation. It exhilarated and frightened me at the same time.

"So ...?" I questioned nervously. I knew something was up just by the way he was acting.

"I have a question to ask you," Emmett said, grabbing my hand and looking down at it.

"Anything." I had no idea where he was going with this. What did this have anything to do with my birthday?

He suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, clasping my hand to my mouth. I suddenly realized it was my left hand he was holding in his and the significance of that.

Em got off the bed and dropped to one knee. He opened the box and resting there, was a princess-cut diamond ring. It had to have been about two carats.

"I know we haven't even graduated high school yet, but I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire eighteen years on this earth, and I know I never will," Emmett said, while I waited to see if he was actually going to ask me the question I knew at this point was inevitable. It felt like my whole body was quaking with both fear and anticipation.

"Rosalie Lynn Hale, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: I will post pictures, teasers, and other things related to this story on my blog soon. You can check it out at www(dot)ajr818(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Nothing for this story has been posted on there as of yet, but I'll let you know when there is.**

**Twitter: ajr818**


	2. Alice: As Gorgeous As You

**A/N: Here's another chapter not long after the posting of the first chapter. I really need to sleep, though, so this will be the last one for now. I'll post another sometime later today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

"_Growing up is losing some illusions, in order to acquire others." ~Virginia Woolf_

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Why can't I go with you, Alice?" my seven-year-old niece, Makenna, asked, following behind me as I made the way to the front door of my sister's house.

"I don't think your mom would like it too much if I took you with me without her permission, don't you think?" I explained to the little girl.

"But I want to see all the dogs," she complained.

"No, believe me. You don't."

I was a dog walker, and today I had to walk Mrs. Masen's Dalmatians, Fido and Rido. They were the feistiest dogs I'd ever had to walk. I was going to go to Central Park to walk them, which was a replica of Central Park in New York City. I had been to the Central Park in New York two years ago when I went to visit my dad, and there was no comparison between the two. The one in New York was a million times better. However, the good thing about the Central Park in Arizona was that it was dog friendly.

"Makenna, I have to go, or I'm going to be late, and you are going to stay here, because those dogs would trample you."

"Fine," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her hip to the side. She was just like her mother.

"Bye." I leaned down to kiss the top of the angry little girl's head and walked out of the house to my green VW bug.

After driving to the Masens' house, I ran up the massive stairs of Dr. and Mrs. Masen's eight-bedroom home. Mansion was more like it. I rang the doorbell, and one of the maids answered the door.

"Oh, Alice. I'll go get Fido and Rido."

"Thanks." The maid turned around and walked back into the house, leaving me in the doorway.

While I waited for the maid to return, a black Mercedes pulled up in the circle driveway and parked behind my bug. A tall, lanky guy with longer blond hair and glasses got out and walked up the stairs. As he got closer, I realized he was probably about nineteen or twenty and was an uber-hottie in a geeky kind of way.

"Hi. I'm Jasper Whitlock. And you are?" he asked as he walked up the stairs.

"I'm Alice Brandon. I walk Mrs. Masen's dogs. I'm just waiting for the maid to bring them out," I explained to him. As he got closer to me, I also realized he was taller than I thought, too. He had to have been at _least_ six foot two, if not taller.

"Oh! That's right. Aunt Liz told me someone walked Fido and Rido. But, she didn't tell me the 'someone' who walked them was as gorgeous as you." I blushed from the compliment. The way Jasper said that line made me swoon, when from any other guy, it would just be a cliché.

"Dr. and Mrs. Masen are your uncle and aunt?" I asked. I could feel a blush coming on from that last swooning comment.

"Yeah, Uncle Robert is my mom's brother. I'm a freshman at ASU in Tempe. I'm staying here for the school year. I'm originally from San Diego." That would explain his beach tan.

"What are you studying?" I asked curiously, instantly wanting to know more about this guy. He just gave off this vibe that made me calm.

"Political Science and Pre-Law. After I do my Bachelor's here, I'm hoping to get into Harvard for law school," Jasper explained, sliding his keys into his pocket.

"Wow. Harvard. That's amazing."

Right then, the maid struggled to pull Fido and Rido to the door while they barked at her.

"Here you go. Have fun," the maid said both sarcastically and exhaustedly.

I took the leashes from the maid and started to pull the dogs down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I turned to see Jasper still standing in the doorway, staring at me.

"It was really nice to meet you, Jasper," I said, trying to get the dogs in the car. Jasper was still staring at me and seemed dazed. Then, he snapped out of it and ran down the stairs.

"Let me drive you wherever you have to go. You can't fit both of those dogs in your car."

"Don't worry about it. I've done it many times," I explained to him, successfully getting Rido in the backseat and then moving on to Fido.

"Yeah, but that was before I offered to drive you. Come on. Please. I want to get to know you better."

I looked at his face. He really seemed to mean it, and I honestly felt the same way.

"Okay, fine. It's always really crowded with them in my car anyway, and they always lick my face when I'm trying to drive."

"I don't blame them." Jasper gazed at me.

I could feel myself blushing again. That was _definitely _not something any _high school_ guy would say to me. If you asked any guy at my high school what they thought about me, they would say they had always thought of me as one of the guys. Yeah, I dressed like a girl, but I was always into all the sports. They would never consider dating me, no matter how girlish I tried to make myself look. Of course, all my friends always got asked out, and they tried to set me up, but it never worked out. I had just given up.

After we had gotten the dogs into Jasper's car, he walked around to the passenger side and held the door open for me.

"Thanks," I said as I got into the car.

"You're welcome," Jasper answered and shut the door behind me. Then, he jumped over the hood of the car. I giggled. I had only seen that done in movies.

Jasper got in the car and started it up.

"Where to?"

"I was planning on going to Central Park, but I'm open to suggestions."

"Central Park sounds good." Jasper pulled out of the driveway.

"So, tell me about you besides that you walk my aunt's rambunctious dogs, which I hope isn't the only thing you can tell me, because that would be pretty lame," he said with a grin, showing he was kidding.

I laughed. "No, that isn't the only thing I can tell you about me. I'm a senior at LaDelta High School, and I'm planning on going to USC next fall to study Biology and Pre-Med. I want to be a pediatrician. My parents are divorced. I live with my mom, and my dad lives in New York. I have a black Lab named Percy, and I'm on the basketball team, soccer team, softball team, and I'm the kicker for the football team," I said nervously, ticking the sports off with my fingers and wondering what he would think of me after I told him all the sports teams I was on.

"Kicker for the football team? That's awesome. I don't think I've ever seen a girl kicker, especially not one that looked like you." Jasper winked at me. Well, apparently it didn't bother him too much.

"I just have this job to try to make some money for college. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be able to take the stress of all of these dogs, especially these two. These two are the worst," I said, pointing toward the dogs that were licking my face once again.

"Yeah, Fido and Rido are pretty bad," Jasper said, laughing at me, while I tried to push the dogs away.

"Central Park is up here on the left."

"All right." Jasper pulled into a parking spot at the entrance to the park.

I started to open my door when Jasper stopped me.

"Don't open your door," Jasper said as he got out of the car and walked to the passenger side of the car, opened the door, took my hand, and helped me out.

"Why did you do that?" I asked astonished.

"Do what?" Jasper looked confused.

"Help me out of the car. No one does that anymore," I clarified.

"I guess I've been raised to be a gentleman," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Obviously."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. It's nice. It just caught me off guard." I reached into the car to grab both Fido and Rido's leashes.

"Okay. I'll be sure to warn you." After I moved out of the way with the dogs, Jasper shut the door behind me.

"Thanks for the ride. I guess I'll see you later," I said, walking toward the park's entrance.

"Umm ... I'm coming with you. I don't think you can handle those dogs on your own without them dragging you all over the place," Jasper said, reaching over to take Rido's leash.

"Don't you have plans or something better to do than escort some girl and a couple of dogs around a park?" I asked, starting to walk ahead with Jasper right next to me.

"Nope. I don't have any plans, and if I did, I would definitely cancel, because I would like nothing better than to escort a drop-dead gorgeous girl and a couple of rowdy dogs around a park," he said.

"You have got to be kidding me. No guy has ever said anything like that to me before in my entire life."

"Are you kidding? Who wouldn't?"

"Apparently, guys at my high school."

"Guys at your high school must not know beauty when they see it. High school guys are stupid."

I laughed. "You do realize you were in high school just last year, right? Were you stupid then?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah I was. But I grew up and changed my outlook a bit," he explained.

"Well, let's get walking, since that's what I'm getting paid to do."

After we'd been walking for a few minutes in silence, Jasper looked toward the direction of some food vendors.

"Do you want something to eat? I can get you something."

"You aren't thinking of this as a date, are you? Because it's not," I clarified. I couldn't afford to get my hopes up that way. He was too good to be true, and I had a feeling that he would soon see me as everyone else did. Just another one of the guys.

"No. Of course not. I was just asking if you wanted food," Jasper said innocently.

"In that case, no. I ate before I picked up the dogs."

When we got all the way around the park and back to the front where the car was, Jasper opened my door again, and we drove back to Mrs. Masen's house in silence. So much for getting to know each other.

"So ..." Jasper started after he had stopped the car in the driveway.

"I have to take the dogs into the house," I interrupted, not wanting things to get anymore awkward than they already were.

"Okay. Let me help you get them out."

After Jasper and I got the dogs out of the car, I took them up to the house and left them with the maid. When I turned around to walk to my car after the maid closed the door, I saw Jasper leaning against my car's driver side door.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I approached my car.

"I'm not letting you leave until you let me take you out on a real date. Tonight at seven o'clock."

I contemplated the odds of pushing him out of the way of the door and getting away without him stopping me. The odds were slim. You could tell he worked out through that beige pullover. His arm muscles were _seriously _toned. I realized I was being self-destructing, but I couldn't get my hopes up. At this point, I didn't even want to put myself out there at all. He did seem sincere, though, and that calming effect he had on me was definitely helping his case.

I sighed. "Okay. I'll let you take me out."

"I'll pick you up. Where do you live?"

After I gave him directions to my house, I got in my car and drove away.

When I got farther down the road, I pushed down my self-destructing tendencies and shrieked. I was so excited. A guy had actually asked me out. A hot college guy for that matter. I picked up my cell phone and called Rosalie.

_"Hello."_ Rosalie sounded really far away.

"Oh my God! I just met this guy. He's a freshman at ASU and is super hot. He asked me out for tonight. I am so excited."

_"That's great, Alice. I got to go. I have something going on right now that I need to take care of,"_ Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, are you okay? Your voice sounds wrong."

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll call you later and tell you what's going on, but I got to go right now. Bye," _Rosalie said curtly.

"Bye," I said, but Rosalie had already hung up.

"I wonder what that was about," I said out loud to myself.

When I got home, I ran up to my room, contemplating what to wear.

* * *

**A/N: Check out my blog: www(dot)ajr818(dot)blogspot(dot)com.**

**Twitter: ajr818**


	3. Angela: Let's Get To Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

"_When we are children we seldom think of the future. This innocence leaves us free to enjoy ourselves as few adults can. The day we fret about the future is the day we leave our childhood behind." ~Patrick Rothfuss_

* * *

**Angela's POV**

I sat on my porch, watching my dog tear up my mother's Rose bushes. Any other day,I would have stopped Tigger from destroying them, but I was really pissed off. My mom had told me that I was getting my car taken away, because I hadn't applied to MIT. My mom was an MIT alumni, and she had always dreamed of her daughter following in her footsteps, but all of that was thrown out the window when I hadn't sent in the application by the October 31st deadline, which she had just found out seven months. I had convinced her that I hadn't gotten in, but she talked to my counselor at school, and she had told my mom that I didn't even apply.

My phone started ringing, so I dug in my pocket and pulled it out.

"What's up, Alice?"

_"Hey. I just met a guy and he asked me out for tonight. Isn't that awesome?"_

"That's great! What's his name? Where does he go to school? Does he go to LaDelta?" I asked, reaching down to pat Tigger on the head as he walked up the porch steps with a vine hanging out of his mouth. I was really excited someone had finally realized how great Alice really was. All of the guys at school never talked to her like she was a girl. They always talked to her like she was a guy. Of course with her being an awesome sports star, that didn't help.

_"His name's Jasper, and no, he doesn't go to LaDelta. He's a freshman at Arizona State,"_ Alice said sheepishly.

"The college? You're going out with a _college_ guy? Damn! You go girl."

_"Yeah, I actually called because I need you to do me a favor. Can you come over, and help me find something to wear? I tried calling Rosalie, but she seemed really distracted, and she blew me off,"_ Alice explained.

That was strange about Rose, but I didn't dwell on it for long. "Yeah, I can come and help you find something …" I said, forgetting all about my car issue as my excitement for Alice grew. My memory came back in full force, though, as I glanced down the driveway and spotted it. "Shit! I forgot my mom took my car away because I didn't apply to MIT by the deadline."

_"I'll come and pick you up. I really need your help!"_ Alice pleaded.

"Okay. Maybe I'll be able to see this guy," I said excitedly.

_"All right. I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."_

"Bye." I flipped my phone shut.

I sat on my porch and waited until Alice pulled up in the driveway a few minutes later. I ran over to her car and jumped in the passenger seat. As soon as I hit it, I started ambushing Alice.

"So, you have to tell me everything about him," I said with a grin.

"Well, do you know Dr. and Mrs. Masen? Jasper is their nephew. He's living with them while he's going to ASU. He's majoring in Pre-Law, and he wants to go to Harvard for law school. He's originally from San Diego. He escorted me through the park with the dogs. He practically ambushed me into having him drive me." Alice giggled, and I smiled at her enthusiasm. "He's really cute in a geeky way, and you can totally tell that he works out. That's about it."

"Wow. That's awesome. I am so happy for you," I said as Alice pulled up into her driveway and we got out of the car. When we made it in the house and up to Alice's room, she opened the door, and I peeked in. There were clothes thrown _all_ over the room. They were strewn all over the desk, the bed, the floor, the windowsill, the chair, _everywhere_.

"Wow, Alice. It looks like a tornado blew through here. It's a mess," I bluntly stated.

"I told you I needed help," Alice said, running her hand through her short black hair.

"Okay. Let's get to work!" I exclaimed.

Alice and I picked up all of the clothes and sorted through the outfits and picked a couple for her to try on. After we picked the perfect outfit—a baby pink Marc Jacobs spaghetti-strap dress that was a gift from her rich aunt and a pair of silver stilettos—I did Alice's hair and make-up. When I was finished, we both looked at Alice in the full-length mirror.

"Oh. My. God. It doesn't even look like me," Alice said, spinning around in front of the mirror with a huge smile on her face.

"You look amazing. This guy is going to flip."

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"That's got to be Jasper. It's 7 o'clock," Alice said nervously.

"I better go home," I said.

We both started walking down the stairs.

"How are you going to get home?" Alice asked.

"I'll walk. It's not that far. Don't worry about me. Just have fun with your man out there." I winked at her.

"Oh, don't worry. I will."

Alice got to the door and opened it. There was a guy who looked like he was about 19, dressed in a black button-down shirt and black dress pants and wore black thick-rimmed glasses. Alice nailed him right on. He was really cute in a geeky way.

"Wow. You look amazing," Jasper said, his eyes running down Alice's body. He didn't even notice that I was standing there. I could tell that his eyes popped out a little when he saw Alice. That made me gush with satisfaction at my work.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you later, Alice." I started to walk out of the door past Jasper when Alice stopped me.

"Jasper, this is one of my best friends, Angela. Angela, this is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you," Jasper said, only pulling his eyes away from Alice for a second to glance over at me.

"You, too. I'm going to go. I'll see you guys later." I waved back at them, but Alice was the only one paying me any attention, and I smirked to myself at that thought. He was going to be good for her. I could tell.

I got to the street and started to walk home, thinking about how cute Alice and Jasper were together.

* * *

**A/N: Check out my blog: www(dot)ajr818(dot)blogspot(dot)com.**

**Twitter: ajr818**


	4. Rosalie: Will You Marry Me?

**A/N: Let's see what Rose's answer is, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

"_You need not be sorry for her. She was one of the kind that likes to grow up. In the end she grew up of her own free will a day quicker than the other girls." ~J.M Barrie_

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"Are you serious? This isn't some kind of sick joke you're trying to play on me, right?" I asked Emmett, still completely freaking out about the ring he was holding in his hand and the question he had just asked me.

"Do you think I would be down here on one knee if I wasn't serious? Are you ever going to answer my question, or are you going to keep avoiding it?" His voice was wavering just a little bit, and that's how I could tell he was panicking just as much as I was. Maybe not for the same reason but panicking nonetheless.

"I am going to try to avoid giving you an answer, because I have no idea what to say!" My voice was becoming more shrilly by the second.

"All you have to say is yes," Emmett persuaded me, keeping his voice calm, though I could still tell that under the surface, he was panicking.

I thought over everything that had happened in my head—how we met at the hockey rink, our first kiss after our second date, introducing me to his parents, when he took me to prom and danced with me all night long—and I could only think of one thing to say in response to his question.

"Yes. I'll marry you," I said, feeling tears starting to run down my cheeks.

Emmett took my left hand and put the ring on my ring finger. Then, he jumped off the ground, took me in his arms, and kissed me passionately. I was the one to pull away.

"We're 18. How are we supposed to get married? What about college? What about our parents?" I asked nervously.

"We can go to Vegas if you want and not have to worry about what anyone will think. We can still go to college. We've both been accepted to USC. We can rent an apartment and go to school." I was still in Emmett's arms.

"What about our parents, Emmett? My parents are going to freak when they find out," I said.

"Don't worry. I've already got it covered. I talked to your parents before, and my parents love you. You didn't think that I'd ask for your hand without talking to your father first, did you?" Emmett said nonchalantly.

"You already told them your big scheme? What did they say?" I asked, instantly curious.

"They weren't so happy at first, but I persuaded them. They're fine with it," Emmett said, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"This is surreal. I seriously think this is a dream, because this would so not happen in real life. I wanted to wait until I had at least had a Bachelor's degree to get married. But, I love you, so I guess I can change my plans," I concluded.

Emmett kissed me again and started walking to the bed with me in his arms when he felt something vibrate in my pants and pulled away.

"That's my phone," I said, starting to laugh at the look on his face.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello."

Emmett sat down on the bed and listened intently to my side of the conversation.

Alice jumped right in. _"Oh my God! I just met this guy. He's a freshman at ASU and is super hot. He asked me out for tonight. I am so excited."_

"That's great, Alice. I got to go. I have something going on right now that I need to take care of."

_"Rosalie, are you okay? Your voice sounds wrong."_ Alice sounded concerned, but I couldn't tell her what was going on just yet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll call you later and tell you what's going on, but I got to go right now. Bye."

I shut my phone and brought my lips back up to Emmett's.

"That was Alice. She's got a date tonight with some new guy." Emmett pulled his lips away from mine and replaced them with his finger.

"Shh," Emmett said huskily, as he laid me back on the bed and moved to hover over me.

He started kissing my neck and made his way down to my stomach, pressing his lips all around my belly button. He grabbed my thigh and hitched it around his hip.

My phone started vibrating where it was on my desk. I started to pull away from Emmett to grab the phone, but he stopped me.

"Leave it. They can wait," Emmett said, pulling me back to him, kissing my shoulder.

"It might be my parents."

Emmett sighed and let go of me. I reached across the bed and grabbed my phone.

"It's Tanya," I said confusedly and flipped the phone open.

"Hello."

_"Hey. I need you to go pick up Eric. His car broke down in front of McDonald's in town, and I can't get him because I have class,"_ Tanya explained.

"He's your boyfriend. Why do I have to go get him? Why can't he call one of his own friends? I'm busy right now," I complained.

_"What are you doing?"_ Tanya asked.

"I'm with Em."

_"Fine. I thought you could do something nice for me just once, but I guess not."_ Of course she had to try to guilt-trip me.

"Guess not. Bye," I said.

_"Bye,"_ Tanya snapped angrily.

I flipped the phone shut and looked at Emmett.

"Maybe you should go get him. I don't want to be the cause of anything between you and your sister," Emmett said, pulling at a loose thread on my comforter sheepishly.

"How did you ...?" I started until Emmett interrupted me.

"I could hear her yelling."

"I don't have to. I can stay."

"No. Go get him," Emmett told me.

"All right. Do you want to go?" I asked.

"I guess I can go," Emmett said. I could tell he was upset, but if he wanted me to go, I guess I could.

Emmett and I walked down the stairs to the couch where our shirts still were. I got my blouse on, and Emmett pulled on his wife-beater. He grabbed his jacket, and we ran out the front door to his red Dodge Ram pickup. It was still raining out. Emmett ran to the passenger side, opened the door, and helped me in. Then he ran over to the driver's side and got in. When he was inside, Em leaned over and put his jacket around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said, burrowing myself into the large leather jacket.

"No problem. Maybe you should call Tanya and let her know that we're going to get him, so she doesn't send someone else," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I probably should."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I dialed my sister's number and told her that we were going to pick him up. She seemed a little peeved that I was now deciding to go pick up Eric, but she was appreciative nonetheless.

When we got into town, we saw Eric standing outside of the McDonald's. We pulled into the parking lot, and Emmett honked the horn. Eric looked up from the Auto Trader that he was looking at and walked over to the truck. Emmett rolled down the window.

"Tanya called and said you needed someone to pick you up," I said, leaning over Em.

"I told her not to worry about it, that I'd find someone to come and get me. I already got someone coming. I'm sorry," Eric said apologetically.

"That's okay. Are you sure you don't need a ride?" I asked.

"I'm sure. Actually, here he comes now," Eric said, pointing to a Mercedes that was pulling up behind us. A tall guy got out and walked over to the truck next to Eric.

"Hey. Tanya ended up sending her sister and her boyfriend. I already told them that I had a ride," Eric said to the guy.

"Do you still want a ride from me then?" The guy asked Eric.

"You know what, go ahead and give him a ride. It's not that big of a deal. We didn't drive that far, unless it's an inconvenience for you," I said.

"No, not at all."

"All right. We'll see you later then. Bye." I waved as Em rolled up his window and started out of the parking lot.

"Do you want to go out to eat?" Emmett asked me.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really, but I was going to eat if you were hungry."

"I'm not really hungry."

"All right. Where do you want to go then?" Emmett asked, glancing over at me.

"Let's go back to my house," I said.

"Yes!" Emmett drove faster back to my house, while I laughed at his enthusiasm.

* * *

**A/N: Check out my blog for some pictures, teasers, and other things related to this story and all of my other stories: www(dot)ajr818(dot)blogspot(dot)com.**

**Twitter: ajr818**


	5. Alice: I Like A Challenge

**A/N: I know it's a couple of days late, but I had some homework I had to catch up on. Also, as some were wondering, although Bella will be around a lot in the next few chapters, she will not have her own chapter until chapter 10. After that, she will have many chapters of her own! I just needed to get these characters settled first, so I could get them all around the same point in time. I'll try to fast-track the chapters and maybe have us to a Bella POV by tomorrow. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I do, however, own this story. I also do not own the song "The Best" by Cartel.**

* * *

"_I think she is growing up, and so begins to dream dreams, and have hopes and fears and fidgets, without knowing why or being able to explain them." ~Louisa May Alcott_

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"You look gorgeous," Jasper said, driving away from my house.

"Thanks," I replied, blushing fiercely. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Jasper smirked.

"Okay, just to let you know for further reference, I don't really like surprises unless I'm in on them," I explained.

He glanced over at me from the driver's seat and shook his head. "That is going to be a major problem for me, because I love surprises and I love giving them."

I shook my head. "How long until we get there?"

"Not too much longer," Jasper said, guiding the car easily down the road.

We listened to Jasper's Cartel CD. My favorite song came on, and I had to sing along.

_On a perfect day_

_Somewhat like today_

_We will find each other there_

_We will find each other there_

_And somewhat like the month we first met_

_And we can forget the way_

_I loved you_

_But I can't pretend_

_How far we've gone_

_And we cannot mend what damage has been done_

_And no, we cannot mend what damage is done now_

We were driving down a highway with trees lining both sides. When the song ended, Jasper pointed up ahead.

"Do you see that light up on the left?" Jasper asked.

"No," I answered honestly.

"Give it a few seconds …"

It was then that I saw that there was a beach on the left side of the road, and there was a single light down farther on the beach. The beach was completely empty. When we got closer, I saw that there was a table in the middle of the beach on a platform, with a candle in the middle. From where he parked the car, there were rose petals lined all the way to the table on the beach. Before Jasper came to open my door, I slipped off my stilettos. It was a shame that I couldn't wear them, but I knew I would fall if I tried to walk on the beach with them.

"This is it." Jasper took my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Wow. It's beautiful. How did you ...?" I trailed off. As we walked on the sand, barefoot, I could see that there was food for both of us. A Michael Bublé CD was playing softly on the CD player that was setting on the platform.

When we got to the table, Jasper pulled a chair out for me and then sat down himself.

"This is amazing," I said, still practically speechless.

"I had some help," Jasper confided.

Jasper and I started eating the food that was already on our plates.

"So, tell me more about you," I said to Jasper, taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Like what?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. What about college?"

"Okay. Well, I'm planning on studying abroad. I think it would be cool to go study law in Rome or England or someplace like that. I was valedictorian of my graduating class. I graduated with a 4.0 GPA. I was the President of Student Council and the National Honor Society. I also was on the basketball, weightlifting, and swimming teams. I wanted to play football, but swimming had the same season, so I had to choose. I also had my own band. We were called 'The Yellow Party.' I played the lead guitar. That's about it. What about you?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I'm probably going to end up being salutatorian of my class, because two people in my class have 4.0 GPAs. That would be my best friend's boyfriend and me, but he has more service hours, credits, and AP classes than me, so he'll end up getting valedictorian. He took five AP classes, while I only took four. He also took Jazz Band, which gave him an extra half credit more than me. I've been accepted to both USC and ASU, but I don't know what I want to do yet. I don't know if I could afford the dorm room if I went to USC, and I can live at home if I go to ASU."

"When I chose what college I was going to go to, I mainly based it on who had the best program in what field I was going into. ASU does have a great Pre-Med concentratioin, but on the other hand, USC has a great Pre-Med concentration, too. So, if I was you, I would go with what college atmosphere you like the best, because there is a lot of help out there for paying for college, so that shouldn't be a huge deciding factor in your choice," Jasper said before taking a sip of his water.

"Thanks for the advice," I said.

"No problem."

After we were done eating, Jasper asked me if I wanted to take a walk down the beach.

"Sure," I replied.

"Hold on a second." Jasper jumped up out of his seat and ran back to the car.

After a few seconds, he ran back with a football in his hand.

"Are you serious? You want to play _me_?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you think you're going to get beat?" Jasper teased.

"No. I think you're going to get beat. I don't give up easily," I said.

"Good. I like a challenge. I also brought you some sweats of mine, because I'm pretty sure you can't play football in that dress, unless you want it torn to shreds," Jasper said with a smirk.

Jasper tossed me a pair of gray sweatpants and a gray ASU hoodie.

"There's a bathroom up there where you can change," Jasper said, pointing to a brick building farther up the beach.

I ran up to the building and changed. When I came out, Jasper was there waiting for me.

"You look just as hot in that as you did in the dress," Jasper said.

I felt myself blush as Jasper took my hand, and we started to walk down the beach. When we got a little ways down, Jasper stopped. He grabbed a stick and made lines in the sand for yard lines. Then, he tossed me the ball, and we stood across from each other at my end zone.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Hike!" I cut around Jasper and started to head toward his end zone. I made it to his 35 yard line and stopped. I turned around.

"Wait. Are we playing touch or tackle?" I asked.

"Tackle," Jasper said as he ran toward me. He tackled me before I even knew what hit me and lingered a little too long on top of me.

"I told you I'd beat you," Jasper said, still on top of me.

"I was asking a question about the rules when you tackled me. That shouldn't even be legit," I complained.

"It still counts."

"Now that I know what the rules are, I can kick your ass," I said.

"All right, let's see you try." He got up and helped me to my feet. We got set back up in the form at his 35 yard line. Jasper tossed me the ball that was on the sand.

"Hike!" I spun around Jasper and darted for his end zone.

"Touchdown!" I threw the ball down on the sand at Jasper's end zone and started dancing around.

"In your face!" I said, pointing at Jasper.

"All right, all right. Let's just play," Jasper said, defeated. I could tell he was starting to get pissed off a little bit, but he brought it on himself. It wasn't like I didn't warn him.

Jasper grabbed the ball and set it up for a punt. I kicked it right over the line.

"Okay. I see that I'm going to have to step up my game, because I am not going to let you win," Jasper declared before running in the direction of where the ball had landed.

"Bring it on!" I challenged.

Jasper and I set up the form at Jasper's end zone.

"Hike!" Jasper called, and he tore around me and ran right into my end zone for a touchdown. I didn't even have time to do anything but just trail behind him.

"Bam!" Jasper pointed at me as I picked up the ball and set up the punt. Jasper also kicked it right over the line.

"All right, let's raise the stakes. If you get this next touchdown without me tackling you, you win. If I tackle you, I win," Jasper said.

"Okay. I am going to crush you into the ground!" I declared.

Jasper and I, for the last time, set up in front of my end zone. Jasper tossed me the ball.

"Hike!" I yelled.

Before I even started running, Jasper had me on the ground.

"Game," Jasper said. Then, he leaned down and kissed me. At first, it was a slow, sweet kiss, but then it became more urgent. I pushed myself closer to Jasper, and my hands tangled in his hair. The hand that Jasper had on the small of my back was pulling me closer to him. After our breathing started to become ragged, Jasper pulled away.

"Wow," I said, breathlessly.

"Yeah." Jasper voice was husky.

"Okay. I have to say, you've got game. I didn't even see that one coming," I complemented, still recovering from that kiss.

Jasper leaned in and kissed me again. When he pulled away, he got up and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on. I know a place where you can get the best view of the sunset," Jasper said, grabbing my hand.

We walked a little ways down the beach, and up ahead I saw a lifeguard tower with a blanket laying on it. Jasper and I climbed the ladder up the tower. When we reached the top, he pulled me down to sit next to him on the blanket.

"You're right. This view is amazing. It's beautiful," I said.

"It's okay, but it's not beautiful when I have you here to compare it to," Jasper said.

That should have sounded really corny, or it should have been a crappy pickup line, but coming from Jasper, I couldn't help but be charmed by him. He could say the dumbest thing, and I would think it was sweet just because he was the one who said it to me.

"I have two questions," I said, after recovering from that remark.

"Anything," Jasper said.

"One, how old are you, and two, what's your birthday?" I asked, and Jasper laughed.

"I'm 19, and my birthday is January 10th. What about you?"

"I'm 18, and my birthday is February 21st."

"That sucks. I missed your birthday by less than two months. I love birthdays," Jasper complained.

We sat on the blanket and watched the sun go all the way down. After the sun went down, Jasper put his arm around me, and we lied down. I laid my head on Jasper's chest, so I could listen to his heart beat and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Check out my blog for teaser and other goodies! www(dot)ajr818(dot)blogspot(dot)com.**

**Twitter: ajr818**


	6. Angela: Do You Still Like Him?

**A/N: I know I said I would get to Bella's POV a couple of days ago, but it didn't happen unfortunately. Sorry. But I am here to update. I'm not going to promise anything, but we will most likely get to Bella's POV soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do, however, own this story.**

* * *

"_You're a teenager. It's all complicated." ~Jenny B. Jones_

* * *

**Angela's POV**

When I was walking down the street after leaving Alice's house, a red Chevy Cobalt pulled up next to me. As soon as the window rolled down and I saw who was driving, I groaned.

"Hey, sexy. What are you doing walking down the street by yourself?" James cooed.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "Shut up, jackass. What do you want?" I said.

"I want you to give me a ride. I mean, I want to give you a ride," James said, smirking.

"I can't believe I dated such a fucking pig," I said.

"Angela, get in the car."

"Hell no," I said curtly. There was no way on earth that I would ever get into a car with him again. I dated him freshman year, and at first, he was a sweetheart, but then he started hanging out with some new people and completely changed.

"Angela, I want to talk to you. Please get in the car," James said, sounding wounded. His demeanor had completely changed in a matter of seconds, and now he sounded like he actually meant it.

I sighed. I knew if I didn't just give him what he wanted he would just follow me all the way home anyway. "Fine. But, this is a one-time thing," I said, opening the door and getting in after James stopped the car.

After I shut the door, he made a U-turn and started to go the other way.

"James, what the fuck are you doing? My house is that way," I said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, I know, but this is going to take a while."

"Go ahead. Say what you've got to say. It's probably all of the shit I've already heard." I turned in his direction. I realized that whenever I was around him, I swore _a_ _lot_.

"Angela, I know on the outside that I appear to be, as you put it, a jackass, but I'm starting to get my act together. I stopped hanging around Sam and Marcus. I've also brought my grades up. I had a 3.4 GPA last semester. I also started going back to church. I did all of this because when we broke up, you told me that the reason was because I was getting into trouble and I was too immature. I'm trying to change that. I got into the University of Arizona. I want to study Computer Engineering … and I want to be with you."

I just stared at him, stunned at his audacity. I also couldn't believe he had just come right out and said he still wanted to be with me. "Well, that's great that you're getting your priorities straight, but I don't think I could put myself through what I went through last time."

"That's the thing, what happened last time isn't going to happen again. I'm never going to hurt you again," James vowed.

I shook my head. "I know you're not, because I won't put myself out there to be hurt."

"Angela, you haven't dated anyone since me," James stated, like that was a reason that I should get back together with him.

"What does that have to do with anything, and have you seriously been keeping tabs on everything I do?" I asked.

"No. I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of."

I groaned, knowing this was going absolutely nowhere. "James, I can't put myself in that situation again."

James had circled around my subdivision, and we were now pulling up in front of my house. James grabbed a pen and an old Burger King receipt out of the glove box. He wrote something on the back of it.

"If you change your mind, here's my new cell number. Give me a call." James handed me the receipt.

I took the receipt and got out of the car without a word to him. I didn't even stick around to make sure he left. I just needed to get away from him. When I got in the house, I went to throw the receipt away but thought twice about it and decided to keep the number. That didn't mean I was going to call him, but I had a feeling that I should keep it anyway.

I took the receipt to my room and grabbed my cell phone, dialing Rosalie's cell number.

"Hi. You've reached Rosalie. Leave your name and number after the beep, and I'll get back to you as soon as you can. Go Panthers!" Rosalie's voicemail beeped. I hung up the phone. She was probably with Emmett.

I opened up my phone again and dialed Bella's cell number. I definitely needed to talk to someone, and I wasn't going to give up. Bella picked up after three rings.

_"Hello,"_ Bella said breathlessly.

"Hey. It's Angela. What were you doing? You sound out of breath," I said.

_"I went for a jog. I just got back. Hey, I forgot to ask you earlier. Have you heard from Riley lately?"_

Bella was dating my older brother whom was a freshman at Princeton. He hadn't called Bella in a while. I hadn't even heard from him in a while. I figured he was just happy being independent and on his own. I could tell Bella missed him like crazy, though. Riley could be such a douchebag sometimes. He couldn't even call his girlfriend … or his sister.

"No. I haven't heard from him."

_"I was thinking maybe after we come back from Seattle or maybe even before, I might fly up there and see him."_

"That's great. Tell him to call his sister once in a while. Anyway, the reason I called is that I need some advice. I ran into James today. He gave me a ride home, and he says that he wants to get back together. He said that he's cleaned up his act, and he gave me his number. I don't know what I should do. I know he's a complete asshole, but we did have some good times, and if he's actually gotten his act together …" I trailed off.

_"He actually has cleaned up his act. He started going to my church. I didn't even know that he was Catholic before. I had to tutor him last year, and he raised his grade from a D- to a B in Trig. I haven't even seen him hanging out with the people that got him in trouble in the first place. I also heard that he got into the University of Arizona. He really has turned his life around as far as I can tell,"_ Bella explained.

"Really? I thought he might be lying," I said, actually feeling just a tad disappointed that this was the case. I wasn't sure why.

_"Do you still like him?"_ Bella asked.

"I don't know. I guess I don't really know him as well as I thought I did anymore," I replied.

_"Are you going to call him?"_

I thought for a few seconds. "Should I?"

_"Okay, if you like him, and you want to get to know him again, call him. If you don't, then don't bother."_

"Thanks for the advice," I said.

_"No problem. I have to go. I have Calc homework due tomorrow,"_ Bella said.

"Okay. I'll see you later. Bye."

_"Bye."_

I hung up the phone and thought about the conversations that I had had with both Bella and James. I grabbed the receipt off my desk and dialed the number.

* * *

**A/N: Come and check out my blog! www(dot)ajr818(dot)blogspot(dot)com.**

**Twitter: ajr818**


End file.
